


Welch's

by mintyleaves



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, LESBIAN RIGHTS, and a dash of kink, because that's what friends do, but add some kissing, homies sharing fruit snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyleaves/pseuds/mintyleaves
Summary: "We were just sharing fruit snacks"Or Gigi using fuit snacks to try to get Crystal to kiss her in the back of the van.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Welch's

Warm white street lights lined the road, casting shadows through the van, skating across the figure sitting next to Crystal. Her slender frame was drowned by an oversized sweatshirt suitable for the cool night, the light running over the folds of fabric before disappearing again. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the queens sat in front of them, chatting idly while they all rode back to the hotel. 

For once, Crystal wasn’t paying attention. She leaned against the window and just watched the passing road.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Gigi asked, scooting a little bit closer.

Crystal looked over and laughed. “You know I don’t think.”

Gigi smiled in response, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pack of Welch’s fruit snacks. Crystal watched as her fingers pulled the packet apart, momentarily lit up by street lights.

Gigi looked up, catching Crystal watching and smiled sweetly. “Would you like some?” She offered, voice low. She stuck her fingers into the bag and pulled out a small orange slice before presenting it to Crystal. 

“Sure,” Crystal answered quietly. She brought her hand up to take the slice from Gigi but she pulled it away before she could. 

Crystal frowned. Gigi extended her arm, pointing the slice towards Crystal’s lips. Oh. Gigi wanted her to- oh. 

She leaned forward and bit the snack with her teeth, pulling it out of Gigi’s hand while her gaze stayed focused on the girl in front of her. 

The corners of Gigi’s lips turned up in a smile. “Good?” She asked.

Crystal nodded, chewing on the fruit snack.

“Want another one?” Gigi offered, lifting the packet up. 

Crystal’s eyes flickered nervously to the rows of girls sitting in front of them who could very easily turn around at any time. 

Gigi put her hand on Crystal’s knee. Crystal watched her hand as the street light turned it white for a moment before leaving them in the limited light of the van once again.

“They aren’t looking,” Gigi said quietly. She brushed her thumb across Crystal’s skin ever so slightly, just enough to convince her it was worth it even if someone did turn around. 

Crystal checked the backs of the other girls’ heads as they continued to talk, oblivious as to what was going on in the back. 

“We’re just sharing fruit snacks,” Gigi reminded her innocently. She took her hand off of Crystal’s leg to grab another one out of the pack. She slowly raised it up to her mouth, puckering her lips around the snack, slowly sucking the tip while her eyes stayed focused on Crystal. 

Crystal licked her lips, watching as Gigi popped the rest of the fruit snack into her mouth, dragging her nail across her lip as she chewed. 

“Give me another one,” Crystal decided.

Gigi smiled and grabbed another fruit snack from the pack. Strawberry. Eyes focused on Crystal, she lifted the snack up to her lips and delicately caught the tip between her teeth. 

Gigi lifted her chin up and leaned closer, watching Crystal through her long lashes. The strawberry was balanced between Gigi’s teeth, supported by her lips which framed it with a pout.

Crystal leaned closer, eyes locked on the fruit snack as she tilted her head slightly, opening her mouth and catching it with her teeth. Her lips were just barely brushing against Gigi’s as she pulled it out of the other girl’s mouth.

Gigi watched intently as Crystal sucked it into her mouth, weighing it around with her tongue before chewing it.

Crystal could hear the faint clicking of the driver’s turn signal before the rustling of plastic caught her attention. 

Another fruit snack was placed perfectly between Gigi’s teeth and she held it out, inviting Crystal to come take it from her. Crystal’s gaze flickered between Gigi’s lips and her eyes, dark and half lidded and watching Crystal with an intensity that made her cheeks blush. 

Crystal leaned in, her lips lightly brushing with Gigi’s before her teeth found the fruit snack and she could pull it away. Only this time, Gigi’s hold tightened. Crystal brought their lips closer, getting a better grip on the fruit snack to take it away.

Before she could do anything else, Gigi bit it in two, and half of the strawberry fell into Crystal’s mouth while the other half remained in Gigi’s. 

“Huh,” Crystal said, chewing her half. “We’re literally sharing fruit snacks.”

Gigi smiled, a trace of white street light crossing her face and illuminating her features. “Best friends share everything,” she answered. Her voice lowered. “Let me show you.”

Gigi fished another one out of the packet. Crystal watched curiously as Gigi took the tip between her teeth. She scrunched her nose up playfully and wiggled it with her tongue. 

When Crystal leaned in this time, there was no fruit snack to catch, just Gigi’s lips meeting hers. And Crystal didn’t pull away, she kept her eyes closed and kissed Gigi back, letting their lips move together without any fruit snacks to get in the way. 

Crystal sighed, pulling away. Her eyes focused on Gigi’s dark figure, which was slowly gaining a red outline from the stop light in front of the van. 

“Another one?” Gigi asked.

Crystal didn’t answer. Her hand rested on Gigi’s thigh as she brought their bodies closer, fruit snacks left discarded somewhere on the seat. 

Gigi hummed, her hand coming up to her neck, swiping her thumb across Crystal’s jaw while her other hand was tangled in Crystal’s hair.

There was a faint trace of fruit snacks mixed with cranberry cocktail when Crystal kissed her and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

“You taste like a fruit snack,” Crystal whispered.

Gigi took Crystal’s bottom lip between her teeth and lightly pulled on it. “You know you love it.” 

No matter how true the statement was, Crystal ignored her and pulled her in for another kiss, letting Gigi’s tongue slip through her lips and go anywhere it wanted. Letting Gigi tug her hair as her lips moved against Crystal’s, not being able to get nearly enough of her. 

...Until the van got significantly lighter and came to a stop and Crystal scrambled away with the realization that they were at the hotel. 

She looked around wildly, catching the bellhops walking over to collect bags and the other queens preparing to get out. 

“Aw shit,” Gigi said, pulling Crystal’s attention back to her. She motioned to the spilled fruit snacks on the floor of the van. She looked back up at Crystal and smiled. “Good thing I have more in the room.”


End file.
